Family Affairs
by Mac's lil Sin
Summary: Part 2 in the series following "Til Death...". Continuing with Danny and Ryan and raising the twins and how the team jumps in. Danny/OC, Mac, Stella, Flack, Sheldon, Adam and a couple more OCs. Rated T for language mostly.
1. Tryin' It Again

_((Here we go with a continuation of the Death do us Part SL. This is just weeks after they've moved into the loft and everyone's trying to get back to normal….so yeah…babies are to be born and Italians are to be driven insane. Not to mention Mac. Read and Review, please? I'm counting on hearing from my pals out there! You know who you three are!!_ -.o ))

"Mac I need to talk to you." Ryan said as she sat in the chair across from the CSI's desk. She obviously seemed not like herself, but then lugging around twins and an extra 20 pounds wasn't doing much for her attitude lately.

"Sure, Ryan what can I do?" he said, a small smile as he sat back. He usually didn't mind a visit from the ex-detective since it seemed that ever since she had married Danny and they had moved into the loft she wasn't as….erm….well let's say she wasn't….gah! All right. She wasn't AS annoying as she used to be.

"I need you to be my birthing coach."

Mac blinked and the smile froze on his face. In fact _everything_ froze on him.

Ryan sighed and looked around the lab for any sign of Danny or her sister, TJ, his partner, and still seeing none, she turned green eyes back to the lead CSI. "Well?"

She asked as if it was an everyday question.

Blink again. "Uuuh Ryan…isn't that something that Danny should do? He **is** your husband after all."

Her eyes narrowed. "Mac, be realistic. You've known men who work as cops and in the service and see blood and guts and gore…but when they have a baby and they're in the delivery room…who's the FIRST one to hit the floor face first when it's actually time?"

Mac had to chuckle at that and he could very well see Danny hitting the tile, passed out. The boy was great at his job and even more so in the last 2 years since meeting the girls, but the older CSI knew that she was right to a fault. "Well what about TJ?"

She rolled her eyes and shifted in the chair. "TJ has to keep doofus in the waiting room. Otherwise he's gonna hear me scream, run in, start throwing punches, knock the doctor out, see the baby half here and hit the floor in a crumbled mess."

Mac had to break down laughing at that one. She was just so…precise. "You got this all worked out, I see."

She nodded. "I had to start thinking of all of this back when the twins were still only 6 months along. Frightening, rather, that I can see this whole party how it's going to go down in my little imagination."

Mac, still grinning, just shook his head. "Well I don't see why you don't have Stella or Sheldon. He's a doctor, anyway."

She stared at him for a moment and those eyes narrowed. "If you don't wanna do it….just say so, Taylor. I'm a big girl. Just say you decline." But before he could open his mouth, she just shifted her gaze to the floor and mumbled, "And then I'll throw a fit and stomp and cry and be the brat you know I am."

"All right! All right!" he said, hands rose in surrender. "But why me?"

She grinned at his approval and settled back in the chair again. "Because you're calmer under stress than the others here. You just make more sense."

He couldn't argue with that and he nodded as he offered her the bottle of water he'd gone to get minutes before she'd shown up in his office. She waved it off and struggled to stand up again.

"This is really annoying me, yanno. " And a mock glare at him as she headed to the door and he stood to follow her, holding it open for her. "And this is your entire fault."

"MY fault?" he said, blinking.

"If you hadn't been so damn nice and hired my sister then she wouldn't have met Danny and if she hadn't met him she wouldn't have bugged me about him and I wouldn't have come out here ALL the way from California and signed on to the NYPD and I never would have met him and I never would be like this!" Pointing down at the twins.

Mac just laughed softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and in a rare display of comfort, he hugged her and a kiss to her temple. "It'll be all right. I promise."

Ryan hugged him back and nodded. "I know. But I can't let Danny think he's off the hook. This is all his fault too." She said with a wink and as she headed out the door and across to the elevators, she kept on. "And TJ's fault and Stella's fault and LORDY Adam's fault too!" Her voice finally quieting when she got into the elevator and the doors closed behind her, but not before he heard, "Oh! And the first class is this Thursday!".

Mac just smirked and headed back to his desk, opening the water bottle and taking a drink. Sometimes you just wished things would never change. Well at least he had two days to prepare for what would make Beirut seem like a playground at the local elementary school.

--

The large room had five other couples in it, four of which were man-woman and one with two women – sisters, as a matter of fact. Mac walked in with Ryan, a hand on her back as they headed for two chairs nearby, a wary look at the others. Helping her down into a chair, another few minutes went by when the instructor, a nurse, came in and began.

--

Back at the loft, Ryan walked in and over to the living room, plopping down onto the couch beside Danny who grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"This is it, Pastaboy," she said with a snort as she snuggled into his embrace. "You better get all the enjoyment outta these two you can. There ain't gonna be no more."

Danny blinked and smirked as TJ began to snicker from her place on the other end of the couch. "Sooooooo….have fun, dearest?" he asked.

Ryan glared at him sideways "Oh wonderful. This moron was going on about hormones and how things are going to be in this stupid class and then how much PAIN there is and '_oh I don't want to SCARE you all'_ crap…she's going on about diet – DIET? – And all of this about how we can't eat anything we want we have to eat what's GOOD for the baaaaaby-"and then a look at her sister. "Canni kill him now?"

TJ looked at her and shook her head. "No. I need a partner and he's not a _picky_ eater like another blonde I know."

"But this is SO not fair!" she whined and realizing that neither one was going to empathize with her, the younger of the two sisters sighed and just…..sat there. "Fine….but I'm not gonna like it."

Danny nuzzled against her ear and mumbled softly, "You like it…and you know it."

As a quiet answer back, Ryan pushed her elbow into his gut, all with a simple smile.


	2. Almost Time

The class progressed. Ryan and Mac attended every Thursday. TJ cooked constantly since now she had 2 bottomless pits to feed and Danny…….sulked.

"I still think I should be at those classes with her." He grumbled one night as he sat at the bar watching TJ make dinner. "She's eight months pregnant and here I sit like some…lump!"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Be honest, Lumpy. You can take everything from Spatulaman to nothing but corpses turned to the ickies and left in sludge….but in your heart what would happen if you saw RJ on a table opened wide and some guy pulling out two watermelons and a bunch of….well…goo…from her? What would be your first reaction?"

Danny frowned and munched on a carrot stick she'd handed him. "Yeah I know. We talked about that…but still."

"She's only thinking of you, love. And she doesn't want you to look like an idiot in what promises to be a circus of friends."

He sighed and shook his head. "Still….doesn't mean I shouldn't go to the class."

TJ snickered softly. "Dannyyyy, let Mac be the one who passes out. This way you can be the proud one, hm?"

That seemed to perk him up a bit and he grinned. "Yeah! I never thought of it like that before!"

--

As the movie rolled along, RJ cringed and leaned closer to Mac and whispered, "I KNEW what happened….but please…do we have to get _this_ graphic?"

Mac snickered and said softly, "You were a homicide detective and you're married to a CSI as well as your sister is one….and you can't handle a little bit of…." And before he could say anything more, she went on.

"I mean….can't we just keep lying that 'birth is a wonderful experience you won't forget' and leave it at that?" Green eyes shot to him sideways. "Cuz honey, I can promise you I will NOT be forgetting anything like that."

That broke him into chuckles and he tightened his arm around her a bit, more to make her feel more secure than anything. "What'd I tell you a while ago?"

"Yeah well I don't see YOUR happy ass strapped to a metal table and them using implements of torture on YOU to drag out two lumps the size of the space shuttle from your nether parts!" she said, her voice raising a bit.

Mac gave her a squeeze and a soft, "Ssshhhh, calm down, Ryan." Seeing a couple of the others turning to look at them. "First off, the table isn't metal. Second off they're not _instruments of torture_, they're only there unless something goes wrong or they need a little help."

She just kept staring at him as if he were from another planet. "They got to you too, didn't they??"

Mac just laughed and shook his head. If nothing else, she was too damn cute to get annoyed with any more. Yeah…he could see what made Danny fall in love with her from the start. "Hush and finish this or the nurse may make us watch it again." He said with a nod and another kiss to her temple.

"Nurse Diesel wouldn't DARE!" RJ mumbled and turned back to the movie once more.

--

Well it seemed for New York City the crime rate had dropped.

At least to the CSIs.

Things were slow – even in their line of work – and the cases they did get were easy ones , wrapped up in a matter of hours or at the longest a couple of days. RJ made trips into the lab with food from the sandwich shop or just to spend time with someone since she was at home alone for far too long and there were too many temptations to cause trouble, especially since the 'random' calls to Danny's cell phone were distracting enough but when he zoned out entirely and TJ saw he'd lost all conscience effort to breathe or do much of anything, she'd had to take the phone on more than one occasion and shut it down after a warning to her sister to knock it off.

Danny wanted nothing more than to be home with her and Mac would have loved to let him, but the family leave was only for a limited amount of time and he didn't want them to use it all up prior to the babies being there.

So they dealt with it.

"Donnie!!" RJ squealed throughout the squad room as she waddled through the crowd and over to Flack.

"Ryry!!" he said and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. Yeah, he'd been seeing her at the lab and such and she came in for a visit or two but he could tell she was…."So when're you gonna blow, Poppinfresh?" he asked, poking her stomach.

She swatted at his hand and snorted. "Veeeeery very soon. Maybe a couple of weeks."

"Good then drop 'em off in the lab and come back to work!" he said with a bright grin.

She pouted. "Sorry, darlin'. Promised the Italian that I stay home and he works. No sitters for these two."

"Yeah sure go ahead and dump me. I'll have you know, Mrs. Messer I been dumped by better'n you!"

She had to bite back the smile as a brow rose in question. "Really?"

He nodded and snorted. "You betcha."

"Aaaand that would be?"

"Maria from 10th grade…..Danielle from college. There was even Christine from the 3rd grade. P.S. 128." And a nod to affirm that.

She had to laugh and patted him on the chest. "Well I'm sure you'll get over me then, hmm?"

"Don't believe it." He said and kissed her cheek. "I still haven't gotten over Chrissy. She's like you. Broke my heart completely."

RJ shook her head. "I keep telling you. Anything happens to Danny and you're all mine."

He looked down at the yet-to-be minions and an evil smirk. "Fine. But I **am** allowed to spoil them rotten, right?"

A nod. "Sure! You're their uncle….sorta. I don't see why not."

That seemed to work and he took her hand. "Going to the lab I assume?"

She nodded and followed along. "Yeah. Gotta go bug 'em. Can't let 'em rest a moment, ya know."

--

They walked into the lab and she threw a wave at Mac in his office as Stella came charging over, grabbing her away from Flack and dragging her off into the depths of the lab to Trace.

"You need to rest! Get of your feet!" the CSI went on as she got a stool and dragged it over to the light table where she'd been working so the blonde could sit down.

"Where are Danny and TJ?" RJ asked, looking around.

"Mac sent them out to a dead body on the west side about an hour or so ago. So! How're you doing? How're my nieces?" Amazing how 'extended' the twins' family already was and they weren't even born yet.

"I'm fine. Out getting some exercise. And they're being as obnoxious as their father." She said, taking one of Stella's hands and placing it over her stomach where a couple of kicks made them both snicker. "Aaaaaaall night long."

Stella was about to say something when the elevator opened and the two aforementioned CSIs stepped out and over to Trace and set their kits down on one of the tables, opening them and as TJ began gathering the evidence they had brought back, Danny walked over to RJ and slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Stellaaaa…how many times I gotta tell you to stop stealing my wife." He said, nuzzling at the blonde's ear and a nip.

The other CSI snorted softly, "Well if you didn't leave her alone all the time she wouldn't be looking elsewhere." A wink to RJ and she moved off to help TJ sort out the evidence.

Danny moved around to the front of RJ and another kiss, this one softer and to her lips as his hands moved down to the kids. There was a sudden quiet yelp from RJ into the kiss, and he backed off for a second, concern in his eyes. "Ry?"

She laughed softly, and shook her head. "It's fine. Seems that one of your daughters gets a bit more physical when Daddy's around. They know." She said softly.

Danny grinned and looked down. "Hey you! Be good down 'ere and quit hurtin' yer mommy." And instantly the kicking calmed and he looked up at RJ. Blink. "They heard me!"

She had to laugh at his blank expression. He was so damn adorable. "Yeah they did, didn't they." One hand lifted and fingers drifted through his hair. "Why do you think I've been reading out loud and listening to all sorts of music? They say it helps your kids if you give them a head start in the womb."

He grinned and nodded. "Fine. Then tonight what will it be? Shakespeare? I'd say Much Ado?"

"Why not Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, with a smirk.

He glowered and looked down but then back into her eyes. "I already told you. When they hit 12 they're going to a nunnery. Private girls schools until then." And a nod. He was dead serious, but she simply poked him in the chest.

"Daniel Messer, that's not fair. Just relax. They'll be smart and they'll surprise you."

"Only if they come out with stems." He grumbled, still not liking this conversation.

"Danny!" she exclaimed and swatted him on the arm. When he looked up at her with that pout, she sighed and leaned close, a kiss to his cheek. "Go to work. It'll be all right. Trust me." And she shooed him off towards TJ and a shake of her head to her sister. He was on another rant. Seemed he had a lot of those lately. And the 'hormone fairy' was supposed to hit the mother-to-be? Not likely in this case.


	3. One Long night

After the little jaunt to the lab that afternoon, Mac told TJ and Danny to take the blonde home and keep her busy.

That was precisely what RJ wanted. Heh.

After a dinner of lasagna and bread, a salad and finally some ice cream for dessert, the three settled down to watch some TV, but RJ kept shifting around as if she couldn't get comfy on the couch and soft whimpers as she struggled to just wanted to doze.

Danny tried to help her, moving and trying to help different positions and finally telling her, "Ry, sweetheart, just lay down..." urging her to stretch out on the couch and pulling her head down onto his lap. Another round of whimpers from her, and he began to run his fingers through her hair slowly to calm her down, a look shot at the clock. Eleven thirty-four p.m.

"RJ? How're you feeling?" TJ asked and only got a soft moan in return and the darker sister looked up at Danny. She didn't want to alarm him, but she had a feeling this wasn't just a case of overeating at dinner.

Danny shifted his gaze down at his wife and leaned over, a kiss to her forehead and his hand slipped down to her stomach, fingers gently massaging the twins who seemed to be having a rave inside of her abdomen. A frown and an especially hard kick he felt and RJ yelped, trying to curl up into a ball. He knew. And his heart began racing. "We gotta get her to the hospital…" he said softly, a look up at TJ.

She nodded and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to get a plastic cup of crushed ice and headed for the door as Danny picked up RJ and carried her out to the SUV on the lift. They locked up the loft and got into the car, TJ driving as Danny got in the back seat with the blonde, taking the ice chips and letting her curl up against him. " 's gonna be all right, sweetheart….honest."

Chewing on some of the offered chips, she nodded slightly and as they headed to Queens Angel Hospital, TJ got on her cell and called Mac then the doctor. "They'll be there in a few minutes." She told Danny with a look in the rearview mirror and he nodded.

Three blocks from the hospital, RJ suddenly howled in pain, the sound echoing even over the traffic around them. TJ winced and snorted softly. "Now THAT'S uncalled for! Stop whining. We're almost there." Trying to at least get her sister's mind off of what was to come.

"Ryry…pant, my love…" Danny said quietly in her ear. "Calm down….just pant."

RJ nodded and started panting softly, still chewing on the ice chips since now she was starting to sweat like crazy. "Danny…p-please….st-stop it." She begged quietly.

TJ threw a look at the other CSI and frowned. "Danny, don't think about it. You can't do anything and neither can she. She doesn't know what she's saying." She said as she tried to shake him out of it.

He licked his lips and nodded at TJ, and kissed RJ on the forehead. "It's all right, baby…not much longer."

RJ whined louder and fingers gripped his arm tight as a contraction hit her hard and she almost bit through her lip to keep from screaming.

"Ryan! Don't do that! Go ahead and scream if you have to, sweetheart…it's all right." Danny said, close to panic himself.

TJ growled under her breath and ran through the yellow light, ripped around the next corner and sped into the emergency room entrance, slamming on the brakes and jumping out, running around to open the door and shouting for a wheelchair. As two orderlies came running out with said mobility device, and parked it beside the truck, Danny eased out, struggling to pick up the blonde and when he had her, he set her in the wheelchair and decided it would be best if he were to push her in rather than a couple of strangers.

TJ locked up the truck leaving it where it was for now and followed them all in and headed for the nurses' station to check her sister in.

"Her name is Ryan Messer; the doctor is Dr. Lynch…" TJ said as she answered the nurse's questions while they took her into one of the small cubicles and laid her on one of the beds. Danny took her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing her wet bangs from her face and feeding her the chips again.

"TJ?" Mac's voice cut through the din and the older Ramsey looked over, a smile breaking through the stress.

"Mac!" she said and waved him over.

The older CSI walked over to the trio and the nurse and a smile at the older woman in white before looking at RJ and Danny. "How's she doing?"

"She just started contractions we think. AT least we're not sure. She wasn't feeling well after dinner so they might have started then…but on the way here they hit hard." A twitch at remembering the howls in the car.

The nurse taking the information left the cubicle and came back a few minutes later with an IV which she started on RJ which seemed to calm her down a bit and then rolled her onto her side to give her a shot Danny didn't see since he was holding her up for the nurse. "That's basically just something to keep her calm until the doctor gets here. He called and it helps a bit for the pain. He's on his way."

Mac and TJ nodded and true to his word, another 15 minutes and Dr. Lynch came into the ER and over to the cubicle. "And so I hear we need to deliver a baby…"

"TWO!" RJ gasped, fear in her eyes.

"Well let's see if you like the first one. Then we'll see about taking the second one too, hm?" the doctor said with a smirk and a wink at TJ. Ooooh she liked him. Just as evil as one can get.

"DANNY!" RJ said, clawing at his shirt, her voice filled with terror.

Danny glared at the doctor and a kiss to her forehead. "It's all right, Ryry….we'll get two."

She began crying as she curled up in his arms, and Dr. Lynch looked at TJ. "Which one's going to be in the room?"

TJ nodded at Mac as he spoke up. "I will, Dr. Lynch."

The doctor nodded and took a look at the situation under the covers, and motioned for an orderly to help him. "We should get her into delivery. She's pretty far along." He said brusquely. "She's been in labor for quite a while…or this is the fastest onset of delivery I've ever seen for twins."

TJ walked over to Danny and took his arm as Mac moved up and took RJ's hand and nodded at Danny. "Go on with TJ. I'll stay with her." He said with a small smile.

Danny's face fell as they took RJ off, and when he tried to follow along, TJ held him back. "C'mon, you….let's go down here." And led him to the elevator, up to maternity and to the waiting room down at the end of the hall. She sat him down and walked over to the coffee machine, getting a cup and walking back over.

Danny paced when TJ let go of his hand and when she handed him the coffee, he looked at it and then started to head for the door.

"Oooh no, hotshot. We have to stay here." She said and pushed the cup into his hand.

Danny growled softly and set the cup down on one of the little tables. "I can't just sit here and wait, TJ…that's Ryan in there. I have to be there!"

She shook her head. "No. We've been through all of this for the last 3 months." A shifty look at him. "And if I have to I have RJ's full permission to knock you out to keep you here! So don't push me, Messer!"

Danny looked at her and was about to shoot back a remark, but knew better of it and stalked over to the couch and sat down.

"Good boy," she said and settled in the chair beside him.

--

"OH GOD MAC!!" RJ howled as another contraction hit her and it took Mac everything he had to hold her down and not let her curl up into a fetal position like she had been trying to do for the last 20 minutes.

"Ryan! Calm down! C'mon…open your eyes. Look at me, girlie." He commanded in that no-nonsense voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and swallowed and a quiet whimper up to him. "M-Mac…pleeeease…" she begged and another contraction hit and she clenched her teeth, a hiss of breath escaping as this one wasn't as bad.

Mac looked at the doctor, his green eyes narrowing at the man sitting in the catcher's position at the end of the table. "Anything to help with the pain?" he asked.

Dr. Lynch shook his head. "She's almost done, actually. They're coming along nicely. This shouldn't take any time at all, really."

Another howl from the blonde on the bed and Mac wiped her forehead with the towel, soft whispers of encouragement.

--

Danny stood up for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes and glared at the door then a look at TJ. "What the hell's taking so long?"

TJ blinked and looked up from the magazine. "You don't tell a baby when to come out. They'll be out when they wanna be." And back down at the book. "Don't worry. The doctor's there AND Mac and he'll watch over her."

Danny sighed and began pacing all over again, running a hand through his hair and grumbling quietly to himself, but TJ did catch a few words such as _murder, lawsuit_ and the ever popular four-letter that he loved so well. And she had to smile.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Happy Birthday

The baby's shriek echoed in the room as finally the doctor held up the writhing bundle of…mess. Mac had diverted his attention back to RJ's face when he heard the commands to 'make her push' and the other calls for the blonde to 'help' the baby out. Good move. He remembered the movie WELL and really didn't want to be privy to anything Ry had down there he didn't NEED to see. Especially things that made grown men pass out.

"Baby girl number one!" Dr. Lynch called out and handed the baby off to a nurse who wrapped her in a blanket and began cleaning her off and doing the bulb thing on her nose and sucking out what was needed to leave. But the baby didn't see it that way and SHRIEKED even more. _NOSE MONSTER!! AUGH! GONNA SUCK MY BRAIN!! _

At least that's what Mac was telling RJ it might have been screaming about. RJ couldn't help but giggle tiredly as she was exhausted beyond belief and struggling with more contractions but not hard enough to deliver the second one.

"Hmmm…" Dr. Lynch said and sat down for a moment, staring at the problem before him.

Mac's eyes narrowed again. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping off her face again and letting her squeeze his hand since he refused to let her go. Noooo nononono. Never let go of the hand of a woman still possibly in labor. Wasn't smart. He knew SOME things.

Dr. Lynch looked up at him and shook his head. "She's not strong enough to have the second. If I try and induce labor it could – well…wouldn't be good for the second one. Or…." He said.

Mac growled deep in his chest. "Or??"

"Or…we can take it C-section."

There wasn't even a discussion. He was in charge of taking care of the girl on the table and he was going to do what he could to bring all three to his friend. "Then what the hell is the problem? Do it!"

Things were shifted and set aside. New drapes were laid across her and they hung a divider drape between her and the area of surgery. Having been sort of out of it for the last few minutes, RJ blinked up at Mac and whimpered, "What's going on? What're they doing?"

Mac smiled down at her and gently ran his fingers through her bangs. "Sshhh. We have to do something different for the little runt. She wants to stay a little longer so we're going to nudge her out. Keep calm. It'll be fine."

She closed her eyes and nodded, forcing herself to calm down and tried to concentrate on the sounds of the other baby on the other side of the room.

--

Forty five minutes later Dr. Lynch came into the waiting room and was immediately pounced on by an antsy Italian CSI.

"So?? What's wrong? Where's Ryan? How is she??" he spit questions out so fast it was hard for the doctor to keep up so he just let him rant till he was done.

"She's fine. The girls are fine. We had a wee bit of a problem with the second one and had to take her out by c-section…."

Danny froze his heart stopping.

Dr. Lynch shook his head and a hand on the CSI's shoulder. "But they're all three fine. Why don't you go see your wife? She's in room 169." And he opened the door. The moment the barrier was gone, Danny shot out of the room and down the hallway looking at the room numbers. TJ stood up and walked over to the doctor and shook his hand, a small smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Lynch. I appreciate it. I know he does too." She said a nod at the retreating panic-stricken Danny.

The doctor grinned and nodded. "Not a problem. Take care of him, hm?" And he turned and left the room and headed to the nurse's station.

--

Danny knocked softly on the door as he pushed it open and a smile crossed his face. "Ry?" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked over, "Hi Daddy," she said in a weak voice.

He blushed a gentle crimson and looked over at Mac who was sitting in the chair by the bed. "Mac…thanks. I dunno what I woulda done if you hadn't—"

Mac waved a hand at him and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Not every day someone can watch his nieces being born, hm? I'm gonna go get some coffee. Want anything?" Knowing that he'd probably drank enough to last him a lifetime but the thought was there anyway.

Danny shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand carefully. "How're you doin', sweetheart?" he asked softly, bringing her hand up and kissing it.

She was about to answer him when the door opened and one of the nurses came in pushing a double bassinet and walked over to the bed. "Here we go, you two…" she said and reached down to pick up the one with the light brown curls and handed her to Danny. A point here or there to help him get comfortable and she turned back to pick up the one with blonde curls and handed the younger one to her mom.

"Who was first?" Danny asked RJ but the nurse answered first.

"The one with darker hair was first. This little one," she said and fingers through the tousled blonde curls, "was the holdout."

The nurse smiled at both of them. "They're good babies. Barely cried. You need something use the call button." A wink and she turned and walked out just as TJ walked in almost colliding with Mac.

"Going out for coffee," he said a nod at the new family before he turned back to her. "I'll buy. Want to join me?"

TJ grinned and nodded. "Sure. Cafeteria _has_ to be better than those damn machines." And the pair walked out of the room.

--

An hour later, TJ and Mac walked back into the room and found Danny and RJ not holding the babies any more and as a matter of fact the twins had been ushered out for the night and RJ was sound asleep, Danny still sitting on the bed, holding her hand. He looked up at them when they walked in and smiled. "Hey you two."

TJ walked over to him and gave him a tight hug and a kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations, Messer. Looks like ya did it right after all, huh?"

Danny nodded as he hugged her back. "Yeah. They're amazing. I can't believe we did that."

Mac stood behind TJ again, but handed Danny the large cup of coffee. "When can she go home?" he asked nodding at the asleep blonde.

Danny looked at RJ and then back at Mac, taking the coffee and taking a sip. "They said tomorrow if she's stronger. She's already bitching she wants to go home." Snicker.

"What about names?" TJ asked. "You two have been going around and around I know."

"Danny nodded again and produced two birth record cards on the girls.

_Mackenzie Teresa Messer_

_Charlotte Ryan Messer_

"Danny…" Mac blinked and looked at Danny. "That's……"

Danny grinned even broader. "None of this would have _ever_ happened if it wasn't for you two. Ry agreed with me about it a month ago. We already had decided on it."

TJ felt the tears in her eyes and looked at Mac. "Maybe we should get on out of here. Leave them be for the night."

Mac smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. This is going to be the last quiet night they have for the next 21 years."

Danny blinked as they both laughed and headed out of the room.


	5. Worries

Danny tossed and turned as he listened to…..

…..quiet.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock for the third time in as many minutes. 2:43 a.m. And then one hand reached over to the baby monitor and he picked it up and shook the thing till it rattled. Holding it close to his ear he could hear the girls asleep and even an occasional little mumble.

He set the monitor back down and sighed, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. The babies had been home for the last 2 weeks. The loft was set at 77 degrees…neither too hot nor cold. The cribs were near the connecting door with their parent's room so it was fast. And Danny had taken complete control over their wellbeing. He bathed them, changed diapers and played with them. They were never out of his sight for more than a moment and if he could have found a way to feed them he would. That's when Stella found the way. And she bought a breast pump so he could feed them at the 2 a.m. feeding. Ryan insisted on the other feedings which was ONLY fair since she had 'em she insisted. Danny had to relent.

The girls rarely cried. Mostly mumbled and made baby noises. Charley was dubbed the drama queen since everything in her short week of life seemed to annoy her. Mostly it was Daddy not paying her his FULL attention and having to share a room with her sister.

"Oooh she's going to be fun later." TJ said to RJ as they watched Danny changing Mackenzie and Charley starting to whine. RJ nodded and both girls just snickered as RJ offered to help him but Danny assured her he had it all under control. And amazingly enough he did.

The whole time she had been going to the classes with Mac, Danny had been reading up on being a father. He practiced on a doll changing diapers and feeding and had it all pretty well handled. Bath times were a bit tricky but he got through the first one fine and the rest were a cakewalk. It was the late night feedings that had him concerned. They didn't wake up.

"Babies _always_ want middle of the night snacks!" he complained one morning to the girls. "It's just….nature!"

"Well obviously yours don't." TJ said with a shrug.

Danny fumed. "I'm gonna take 'em to the doctor. Maybe it's some rare baby disease."

RJ had to smirk and a pat to her husband's shoulder. "Sweetheart. Not ALL babies wake up in the middle of the night to eat." And a wicked grin sideways at him. "So they're not like you….we should count our blessings."

"Whazzat supposed t'mean?" he shot at her.

"She meant, black hole, that just because you get up to eat at 2a.m. it doesn't mean Everyone does. The girls are fine. They're not hungry and they're not underweight. You have to lighten up, D." TJ said, finishing off her breakfast.

But Danny wouldn't be put aside. After breakfast he called the doctor's office and hearing the slight edge of panic in his voice as he described the "symptoms", the nurse gave him an appointment for that morning. He hung up the phone and went to get the twins ready for the trip.

RJ sighed and went to help him, dressing them both warmly and loading them into the SUV. "You goin'?" the younger sister called to TJ.

TJ shrugged and grabbed her coat, "Sure, why not. Maybe we can take them out to the lab." And got into the car.

They all got in and drove to the doctor's office where upon close inspection, it was determined that they both were healthy as colts and twice as strong. Danny's fears about the 2a.m. feedings were set aside when the doctor told hi that they might not just want it yet but they might later and if not, DON'T panic! RJ was right. Sometimes babies just don't wake up for it. Don't worry.

Reloading everyone into the SUV once more, they headed out again and this time to stop by the lab. Up to the 35th floor where they walked in and were immediately bombarded by Stella and Adam as they all almost collided when the elevator doors opened.

"How adorable!" Stella nearly squealed when she saw them and wrestled Mackenzie in her baby carrier out of her father's grip – no small feat there – and took her off to the break room, RJ and TJ in tow. As they started to head off, Charley let out a whimper and rather than let another one cut loose, RJ handed her to Danny, who took his youngest and gave RJ a kiss on the cheek with a quiet, "Don't let Stella hide the other one."

He turned and a chuckle and a shake of his head as he headed into Mac's office with Charley and sat down, stretching out his legs and setting the carrier on the chair beside him.

"Mac, I wanna thank you again." Danny started, but Mac waved him off and a smile at the baby.

"Don't worry about it, Danny. You deserve it all. So how's fatherhood hitting you?" Amazingly enough he didn't look as tired as most men did 2 weeks after having one baby let alone twins.

Danny shrugged. "They're great! They never cry….don't wake us up at night to eat…" apparently that one hit a nerve as Mac watched the look on the younger CSI's face change when he looked at Charley. "They're great kids."

"Is everything all right? They're not sick or anything, right?" concern crossed Mac's face at Danny's displeasure and he shot a look at the baby who seemed perfectly happy to be with the big person she adored.

"Doc said they're fine. Gainin' weight. Growin' like weeds. Said some babies just don't wanna eat in the middle of the night."

"You sure they're yours?" Mac HAD to say it. Come on. That was the running joke since TJ had shown up and began cooking for Danny. He was _always_ eating. In fact he'd started to put on some weight and had to work out more in the police gym to make up for it.

Danny glared at Mac and a snort. "That'd be funny if I hadn't heard it a dozen times this morning. That's what everyone else says. "

And Mac couldn't help but laugh. "Then don't worry, Danny. The doctor knows what he's doing."

Danny shook his head and let Charley wrap baby fingers around one of his and a smile. "Yanno, Mac…I never in my wildest dreams thought I could be this happy. At all." He looked up at his boss. "I keep waiting for the alarm to go off and wake me up."

Mac had to smile. He'd known Danny for almost 10 years now. This definitely wasn't the young, brash hothead that he'd known all that time ago. The young man who was definitely unrefined. The young CSI that challenged Gerrard every time he saw him. The young man who broke down completely when his brother was beaten into a coma. This was a young man who was set with his life. Mac knew that if Danny didn't have anything more in this world to gain he'd still be happier than he could ever be. And for Mac that was just fine.

"Well you have at least 6 months family leave. I tacked on some of your personal vacation time. If you need more I'm sure we can find it somewhere." The older CSI told him.

Danny looked up and nodded. "Whaddabout TJ?"

Mac shrugged slightly. "She can work cases with Stella or Sheldon."

Danny frowned. "Why can't she take some time off?"

Mac looked at him. "Because she hasn't asked."

"I think she needs to be at home. At least for a while." And a sage nod as if it was now set and nothing was going to change it.

Mac had to smile and nodded. "All right. I'll file the paperwork today and at least she can have the first 6 weeks."

Danny grinned broadly. "Thanks, Mac. Just for that you can come to dinner soon. Like this weekend."

--

Once in the break room, Stella set Mackenzie's carrier on one of the tables and began cooing and just being…well…Stella. "Look at this adorable little thing!" she said softly, a beaming grin at the baby which made her just….blink back.

"Teeny hands….teeny toes….I think your mommy and daddy have enough. Why don't I take you instead:"

RJ snickered and TJ rolled her eyes. "And watch Danny hunt you down to the ends of the earth? That'd be oh so fun."

Stella laughed and shook her head, but didn't take her eyes off of the baby as she played with the little girl's hands. "Noooo…NewMommy will kick daddy's butt all over New York, won't she?" cooing to the baby again.

RJ broke out laughing and shook her head. "Definitely going to be interesting. But New Mommy may get them when they turn 13 since Daddy has plans to lock them in the basement."

Stella looked up at RJ and they all laughed. I'll handle Danny before it gets that far." And an evil wink at the blonde.

"If that's a promise then you're definitely staying on speed dial at home." RJ said and another round of laughter. "Hey, Stell, what about dinner tonight?"

Stella nodded and said, "Sounds fun" but not before Danny walked into the break area.

"Need t'go, gals. C'mon!" he said, carrying Charley's carrier.

TJ stood and stretched and RJ stood, hugging Stella. "See ya tonight…about 6?"

Stella gave the girls a hug and a nod. "Definitely. Go on before he throws a hissy." Handing Mackenzie's carrier to her mom and waving to Danny. "Be nice to those girls, Messer or you're dealing with me!"


	6. Lullaby

RJ sat at the bar munching on some raw veggies as she watched TJ work on dinner. "What're we having?"

TJ checked the over and a look at her sister. "Pot roast, mashed potatoes, gravy, roasted veggies….."

"Dessert?" the younger sister brightened.

TJ just shook her head. "Apple pie."

"Sounds good to me!" the blonde agreed and went back to munching again.

"Why aren't you helping Danny with the twins?" TJ said, a sideways look at RJ.

A shrug, and as she opened her mouth to answer, there was his own, "Because Danny doesn't need help." As he walked into the room and over to the playpen in the living room and laid the twins down.

"Answer your question, foolish as it may have been?" RJ said.

TJ just laughed and Danny moved over to sit on a barstool beside RJ, snagging a celery stick and taking a bite. "What's for dinner?"

TJ looked at RJ and a wicked grin. "Food." She said.

"Works for me!" Danny grinned and the girls bust out laughing.

"You're right…he's not picky." RJ said, verifying TJ's constant claims she could cook anything and Danny would never turn it down.

"Hey, Mackenzie said 'Da'," Danny said with a grin.

They both looked at him and RJ snorted. "I love you, Danny…really I do. But they're only 2 weeks old. They barely know how to burp and I have to help them with that!"

"And when they get older they'll be like their mother and can put half of the NYPD to shame…" TJ mumbled and she and Danny laughed.

RJ glared at them and just shut up, going back to eating her carrot stick.

At 5:30, the bell rang and Danny went to the security doors downstairs and opened the garage for Mac and Stella who had decided to come in one car. The garage door opened and the car was allowed in and Danny guided them to park just to the side and he closed the door again.

"Welcome to the Loft!"" Danny said, waving his arms at the large open expanse of the garage/recreation area of the downstairs.

"Danny this is excellent!" Stella said as she closed the door of the truck and walked around, eyes wide as she gandered at the area.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Stell," Danny said, taking her hand and leading her and Mac to the elevator and then up to the living area.

"Oh my god!!" she exclaimed seeing the layout as she walked in and over to the kitchen, hugging RJ since she wasn't in the kitchen and blowing a kiss to TJ. "This place is fabulous!" she said.

"Want the nickel tour?" RJ said with a grin. Stella nodded and RJ stood up and took her around showing her the rooms and the garden patio and then the downstairs and all of the games and the basketball court and the track along with the other exercise equipment and the pool table and the stereo system that covered the whole loft.

"You guys made this a winner." Stella said, following her back up to the living area and walking over to the babies in the playpen and lifting Charley up, holding her close.

"Danny did it all." TJ said to her as she began to put everything into bowls and put everything on the table. RJ moved to help her sister and Danny and Mac came back in from the outside garden.

They all sat down at the table and were laughing and chatting when all of a sudden Danny stopped cold and froze. RJ blinked and her eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Sweetheart?"

"Did you hear that?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Mac and Stella suddenly looked around as if expecting an invasion and TJ just sighed. A look at the other two CSIs and a wave of her hand. "Ignore it. He's hallucinating."

Mac chuckled softly and went back to eating, but RJ was worried. "Danny?"

And from across the room came "DA!"

RJ froze. Danny beamed. TJ blinked.

"No way. that was a fluke!" RJ said. "They have no clue how to talk!" she shook her head and went back to eating. Inside trying to force herself to believe that she was right and that it wasn't anything but some misunderstanding.

Stella nodded and went back to eating as well, but Danny and Mac just grinned at each other. Let the womenfolk believe what they want. Danny knew Mackenzie was bright. And he never doubted his girls would be brilliant.

As dinner progressed, the atmosphere grew calmer and as dessert was brought over, hot apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream. Danny had consistently gotten moodier and finally when RJ caught him as he poked at his dessert, she sighed and said, "All right go ahead and get one."

Stella and Mac looked up as his face brightened and he jumped up from the chair and almost ran over to the crib, picking up Charley and bringing her back over to the table.

As he had left, RJ looked at Mac. "He usually has them right near the table. Tonight I told him they need to be in the playpen to keep out of the way." Stella snickered and Mac simply chuckled softly as Danny came back and sat down, sitting Charley up on his lap.

"Want some ice cream, princess?" he said softly to her, taking his spoon and getting some of the ice cream off of the pla—

"Danny!!" RJ cried out.

"Ryan!" He echoed her tone, but then looked up and blinked and a quieter, "What?"

"She's a baby! She can't eat ice cream!"

He looked down at the open-mouthed infant and then with a grin he put the end of the spoon right near her lips and let her nibble at the ice cream. The cold shock of the dessert made her jump and jerk back, but soon enough she was after it again. Danny looked up at RJ and stuck his tongue out at her. "You ate ice cream all the while you were pregnant and it didn't hurt 'em then! So why can't she have it now?"

Mac laughed out loud, not being able to catch it before it escaped and Stella looked at RJ. "He's got ya there."

RJ just shook her head. "Fine. But I'm telling the doctor when he asks what's wrong with her the next time and you rush her to the emergency room."

"I ain't givin her enough t'hurt her. And she likes it!" He said, letting the ice cream melt a bit on the spoon before offering her some more. "Mommy just doesn't want you to steal her ice cream. She's selfish, huh? Yes she is….that's my princess…eat it up."

After dinner, Mac and Stella and TJ moved over to the living room and RJ cleaned off the table as Danny took the twins in to put them to bed. Taking Charley in first, changing her and laying her in her crib, making sure she couldn't choke on anything, hurt herself or cause any trouble, he went back out to the living room and picked up a sound asleep Mackenzie and took her into the nursery.

Waking up when he laid her on the changing table and eyes blinked open and looked up at him and a smile as little arms flailed at him.

"Better not let mommy see that smile…"he said softly to his oldest daughter as he finished with the diaper and threw the other one away in the pail next to the table and began to put her little jammy jumpsuit back on her and snap it up. "She'll say it's just gas…" tickling her playfully and she squealed. "Now hush and be good…..you and yer sister gotta go to sleep. Time for big people fun." A kiss to her forehead and he took her over to her crib and settled her into it. Another squeak and a ramble of baby noises, he smiled down at her, a playful pat to her tummy and he turned on the little mobile over the crib and as Mozart wafted across the room, he walked out and to the kitchen to help RJ finish up the dishes.

"Tore yourself away, huh?" she teased.

"Watch it, you." he said, a poke to her ribs and she squealed and jumped and swatted at him with the dishrag.

"That's just nasty, Ryan!" he said, tugging it away from her and tossing it into the sick.

"Will you two behave!" TJ called over.

"Don't make me come in there, Danny." Stella offered as backup.

"ME? She started it!" pointing at the blonde.

Finally the dishes were done and the pair made their way to the living room with the others, sitting down and for the next couple of hours chatted and watched a movie. Mac told TJ that her time off request was approved – which was news to TJ – and she looked at Danny sideways.

"We're gonna talk later, Messer."

Danny merely offered a small smile but wrapped an arm around RJ and pulled her close, making sure she was between himself and TJ. "Sure, Teej….any time."

--

It was near 1a.m. when Mac and Stella finally had to go and the three remaining adults made their way to bed.

At close to 1:30, there was a squeak from the baby monitor and Danny's eyes opened.

A few minutes of silence and he was about to drift off again, but then another squeak and he pushed the covers back and eased out of bed and padded barefoot over to the nursery. A peek in and he saw Charley moving around and he walked over to the crib and looked down.

"What's up, Nina?" he asked in that sleepy Bronx accented voice.

Charley blinked up at him and he chuckled softly. "Let's see, hm?" he said and lifted her up, checking her bottom. "Well you're not wet or…." A sniff, "well you don't need to be changed." And laid her against his chest, her head on his shoulder.

And she just began cooing and chirping to him.

"Hungry?" And he took her into the kitchen, taking a bottle out of the fridge and setting it to heat in the bottle warmer. Pacing the kitchen for the few minutes as it was warmed, he took it up finally, checked it and headed back to the nursery.

Sitting in the rocking chair near the window, he settled her on his lap and offered the bottle which she took with gusto and as her hands moved to the bottle; he smiled and leaned over to kiss the crown of golden baby soft curls. Rocking gently, she began mumbling around the bottle and to keep her quiet he began softly humming which soon enough turned into words…..

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della papa  
Fa la ninna __la mia principessa piccola__ ,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della papa_

Charley listened to him singing and between the warm milk and the soft voice she was soon enough sound asleep. He smiled and stood up slowly, carrying her over to the crib and laid her down, making sure that she was still asleep and headed back to the bedroom.

Crawling back into bed, RJ yawned and shimmied closer to him and he wrapped one arm under her as he pulled her against him.

"That was beautiful." She said softly. "What was it?

Danny yawned and kissed her temple. "Old lullaby mommy used to sing to me. Her nona sang to her….on down the line."

"I'll have to learn it." She mumbled softly.

"You'll have to go to sleep, now, sweetheart. I'll teach it to you later."

And soon enough they were both asleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Ghosts from the Past

((A/N: All right all right

_((A/N: All right all right. Sorry for the time between chapters –smirk- I had to take a couple of days off to finish the script I was writing – yes some of us do have to work occasionally! – But now I can get back to this for a while until I'm drawn away again. Glad to hear you like it and many thanks again for the awesome comments and reviews! You're all great!))_

"Dadadadadadadadaaaaa…."

Danny scooped up Charley and smothered the squealing baby in hugs and kisses. Wet….sloppy …._noisy_….kisses. All while RJ just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she fed Mackenzie in the rocking chair.

"Daddy's a nut ball, huh?" she said with a smirk down at the baby.

Mackenzie giggled and Fists of Flailing began.

"Ry!! She can say it! They're only 3 months old! The book said they don't talk till four at LEAST!" Danny said excitedly as he lay down on the floor of the loft, holding Charley up like an airplane over him as he looked backwards and up at his wife and their oldest.

"So they're faster," RJ said with a wink down at him and seeing Mackenzie was done, she shifted to baby up to her shoulder, a gentle patting on her back as she rocked in the chair. "But, sweetheart that might not be the best place to have her since she just ate."

Danny snorted softly and went back to "flying" Charley around. "She's fiiine. See? She's not even afraid."

And no. Charley wasn't even whimpering. She was in fact enjoying herself more than maybe she should have been. Still squealing and chirping down at her old man.

RJ snickered softly and shook her head. "Well they seem to take after their father more than either of us." And a small urp from Mackenzie.

"Definitely not their mother…" Danny mumbled as he brought Charley in for a "landing" and sat up, crossing his legs and holding her up so like she was standing.

RJ threw him a mock glare at him and sat Mackenzie on her lap to play a game of peek-a-boo. "Yeah well…hopefully they'll grow out of that, too."

Danny chuckled and bounced Charley gently onto her toes and suddenly a SQUEAL from Mackenzie. "Boo!"

Both Danny and RJ looked up at each other. Then down at the baby again.

"Peek-a-…."RJ said back to her and the baby shrieked and hands flailing as she squealed "BOO!" once more.

"This is not normal, Ryan." Danny said not sure if he should be worried or…..

RJ just smiled and hugged and kissed Mackenzie as she bounced her on her knee. "Just proves what I said before. They're both too smart. I have a feeling locking them in the underground shelter when they're 12 won't work, pops." She said with a wink down at him.

Danny sighed and looked at Charley. Head full of blonde curls everywhere. The biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was the epitome of "angel". Hell, all she needed was a pair of wings and a halo.

RJ watched him for the longest time and finally she stood up and took Mackenzie to the crib and laid her down and went for Charley. "Nap time…" she said softly as she pulled the baby out of Danny's grip and headed to the other crib. Tucking the baby in, she turned and stretched and walked over to Danny and slid her arms around his neck from behind. A kiss to his ear. "C'mon, daddy. Let them get some rest and you can torture them later."

Danny nodded and stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist and they walked into the other room leaving the kids alone.

--

"Maybe have them tested?" Mac asked as he watched five month old Charley on Danny's lap as she worked at trying to figure out about how dad's cell phone worked.

Eventually she just tried to shove it in her mouth. Well ok…some things weren't different, Danny wrestled the phone out of the baby's fists and mouth, and didn't even wince at the drool that covered it and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket.

"I dunno, Mac. I mean…I've heard of things like that and then they wanna take the kids and 'study' them." A frown crossed the young CSI's face as he looked down at his daughter. "I'm not gonna let anyone take my girls."

Mac had to laugh quietly as he nodded. "It was just a suggestion, Danny. If they're doing everything months in advance…."

"Well, Charley's got her first tooth….Boo had hers almost 2 weeks ago."

Mac blinked. "Boo?"

Danny smirked and looked up at his boss. "Mackenzie. Ryan taught her peek-a-boo and that was the first thing she learned and she said it for days on end. So we nicknamed her Boo."

Mac had to laugh outright and shook his head. "I have to admit, Danny this whole married life – fatherhood thing has really worked out for you."

Danny grinned widely and was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door of Mac's office and both men looked up. A young man in his 20s and dressed in a suit with a manila folder in his hand walked in at Mac's bidding and a cordial smile to the men.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." And he looked down at Danny and Charley. "Beautiful little girl."

Danny's whole demeanor changed and he shifted a bit to bring Charley more away from the young man and put himself between them. "Thanks." Was all the blonde CSI would offer.

"You detective Daniel Messer?" the young man said.

"Depends on who you are." Danny said.

A smile and then the young man reached into his folder and produced folded papers and handed them to Danny. "Consider yourself served, detective." The young man said and with a nod at Mac, he turned and left the office and nearly ran into the elevator.

Danny put Charley in her carrier and locked her in before turning to the papers. There was a moment before he nearly exploded, "What the hell—?? "

Mac blinked and looked at his CSI. "What is it?"

Danny growled softly. "Lindsay's parents are suing me in a civil suit over her death!"

Mac sighed and shook his head. "I was expecting it, really."

"But a _year_?? What are they insane?"

"Danny calm down…" Mac said noticing that Charley suddenly became whimpery and was pouting in that whole _don't MAKE me cut loose a howl_ look.

"How the fuck can I calm down?" Danny said, standing up and pacing. "This is outrageous! _She_ was the one who tried to kill US! She was threatening to shoot my s—" but he froze, stopping his rant for a moment as he trued not to remember. "She was the one who broke into our apartment!" And he threw the papers on Mac's desk, running hand through his hair. "Now they want 3 million dollars?!"

Mac took the papers from the irate detective and looked them over. They were legitimate, that was for sure. "Let me call a friend."

"Oh right…" Danny said, still pacing and still pissed. "Your attorney friend." A hint of sarcasm but Mac knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Why don't you go take the girls out or something and just get away for the day?" Mac said. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can work this out."

Danny sighed and nodded as he spotted Flack with Boo. "All right. But call me as soon as you hear." He said, and reached down to pick up Charley's carrier which seemed to calm her down a bit, and since daddy's tone had softened, the upcoming tantrum was pushed aside for now.

"Hey, Flack! What're you doin' to my kid?" Danny said in a mock accusatory tone.

Don snorted as he bounced the baby in his arms as she happily gnawed on the leather case for his shield. "Stealin' her."

Danny glowered at him and finally a nod. "Fine. Take 'er. But when she's screamin' in the middle of the night for her papa then I don't wanna hear you whinin' back to me with her." And he walked into his office, setting Charley's carrier on his desk as Flack followed him in.

Flack chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me, Messer. She wouldn't even know you're gone. But ya know something…" and he handed Boo back to Danny and reached down to free Charley from the carrier and pick her up. "Now _this_ one…will be my lovely bride when she's older."

Danny snorted as he bounced Boo in his arms and tried to pry the badge away from the little girl. "When Hell hosts the winter Olympics, Flack."

"I figure…when you're what, princess…? Sixteen? Me and you…runnin' away from the old man and starting a new life in Canada?" And Charley shrieked and giggled and chirped. Don just looked at Danny and beamed.

Danny finally was able to get the badge away and handed it back to Flack. "Like I said…" he grumbled softly.

"Aww Danny, c'mon. Be realistic. Soon they're gonna start talking –"

"They are."

"Then they get teeth…."

"They got 'em."

"Then they start walking and running and playing and then they fall in love and get married and move away….can't be daddy's little girls forever," he said with an evil smirk and a look at Charley, nose to nose. "Isn't that right, kitten?"

And once more Charley cut loose with the squeals.

"Flack you're about this far from—"Danny started and RJ walked into the office.

"From what?" she asked.

"From dying." Flack said to her with a grin. "Apparently your husband isn't capable of coming to grips with the fact that babies grow up."

RJ just laughed as she took Charley, "Give uncle Don a kiss"-which she did - and locked her into the carrier again. "Daddy….already has a plan of locking them in some underground shelter somewhere in New York when they turn 12."

Don rolled his eyes and RJ snickered. "Yeah, "she said, "That's what I said too."

Danny growled again as he set Boo in her carrier and locked her in and picked them both up, keeping them away from the other detective. "C'mon, Ryan…let's go." And he turned and left his office and headed for the elevator.

Flack and RJ watched him and then looked at each other. "Did it suddenly get a bit too cold in here?" Flack asked her.

RJ frowned and shrugged, but a hug and kiss to his cheek, "Call me. Come by!" and she headed out after Danny. "Love? Is everything all right?" she asked as they got into the elevator.

After the doors closed, Danny leaned back against the back wall and sighed, closing his eyes. "No."

Not much more was offered and as they got into the SUV in the parking garage and Danny started the engine, he drove out and onto Broadway before heading back to the loft. RJ knew better than to bug him when he was driving – especially when the twins were in the car – so she kept quiet till they got back and once the girls were in the playpen for the afternoon, she turned to look at him and hands on hips, she pushed. Now was a good time to find out.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing.

"You don't treat your friends like you just did! Now what's wrong?"

Danny sighed softly and sat down on the couch. "The Monroes are suing me for Lindsay's death. Civil suit."

She sat down beside him, one hand gently scratching his back. "I'm sorry, darling…but don't worry about it. It was all her fault. You had no choice." Then a thought. "But why aren't they suing TJ? She shot her too."

Danny sighed and started to get antsy again. "Because they want **me** to pay because I didn't marry their daughter instead of you." A heavier sigh and his face dropped into his hands. "She's obviously told them a shitload of lies like she's been telling everyone else."

Well not everyone believes them." RJ just smiled a small smile and kissed his cheek, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Danny, I'll be with you every moment. Don't worry. We'll fight it. I won't let her ghost haunt you any more."

Danny looked at her for a moment and sat back on the couch, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close as he watched the twins in the playpen. They were ahead of most kids their ages and already they could do the little baby pushup thing and look around and they were just too goddamn cute. He couldn't help but smile at them and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Even from the grave she's trying to destroy us."

"_Try_…is the keyword, D." RJ said, sliding her arms around his waist. "Like I said…don't worry. I'm here."

Danny closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you, Ryan. I know I don't tell you enough."

RJ didn't argue. In fact she didn't say anything. When he got like this she knew just to let him rant. But now it was getting personal. And she would do what she had to to stop the attack on her husband.

.


	8. Dilemmas

"At least he'll give you a break in his fee." Mac said as he folded up the papers again and handed them back to Danny.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Sure. Thanks. Did he say anything else?"

"He wants to see you in his office Monday. Go over some things."

"Aight." He said and took the papers and headed out of Mac's office and to his own. Passing by TJ who looked up when he came in.

"How goes it, D? What'd he say?" she said.

Danny threw the papers on his desk and slumped into the chair. "Gotta go talk to the lawyer Monday. Mac's giving me time to go see him."

TJ nodded and sat back, just watching her brother-in-law. "Danny…"

He waved it off. "I'll be fine, TJ. Honest. This is just gonna….bring up a lot of shit I don't want to put Ryan through."

TJ snickered. "She's a big girl. She can handle it."

He shook his head. "No. I mean especially with losing the baby."

TJ studied him for a minute and sighed. "She'll be all right. She's also your best witness. She was the one attacked. She was the one threatened first. You're going to need her there."

Danny looked up at her and he knew she was right.

--

RJ sang softly to Boo as she changed the baby and when the phone rang, she set the baby in the playpen on her way to pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello…? Anyone there?" she tried again.

Still nothing.

Then a click. And a dial tone.

RJ looked at the phone and snorted softly as she hung it back up. "Learn to talk, moron." She grumbled and when Charley began to whine, she went over to change the other one. "Well it's a good thing you two do things together, hm?" a laugh and she began working on the blonde.

--

"Hey TJ…" Danny said as he looked at the piece of lanyard from the murdered Charles Brown from so many months ago. "Look here…" And he picked something off of the rope with a pair of tweezers and held it up.

"What's that?" she said.

"Semi long light brown hair." And a look at her sideways.

TJ frowned and shook her head. "We went over every trace of that –"and she cut herself off. "No we didn't. We were off the day after that and Mac had told me he had Lindsay…."

"She should have seen something like this." Danny said as he put it in a dish. "Unless she didn't do it."

They looked at each other again as he lifted the dish and headed over to DNA. "Hey Adam, buddy…I need a favor!"

Adam Ross looked up from the microscope and a grin. "Need me to take Ryan off yer hands?"

"Dream on, lab rat," Danny said with a smirk and a playful elbow to his shoulder. He handed over the dish. "I need DNA run on this."

Adam took the dish and nodded. "Sure thing. I have to do this one thing for Stella…."

Danny slapped him on the back. "No rush. It's from an old case. Whenever you get it lemme know?"

Adam nodded. "Sure."

Danny nodded. "Good man." And he turned to leave the lab, hearing, "But if you ever change your mind about the blonde….!

Danny just laughed and headed back to Trace once more. Obviously there were things that had changed or some things that hadn't been done when they were supposed to. _Guess Lindsay was too busy planning to kill us to do her work, _he grumbled to himself.

--

Munching on a small salad, when the phone rang, RJ reached over to grab it.

"Messer's Bar and Lollypop Farm…" she answered.

Silence.

"Ryan?" Danny asked.

"Sweetheart!" she squeaked and looked at the clock. "Uhm…Danny? It's almost 6. Why are you calling me from work?" A cautious look at the caller ID.

"Baby we're going to be here a bit later tonight. Some things we need to go over with Mac and I want to help Stella with a couple of things."

He sounded tired and RJ didn't like that. "Sure, love. TJ staying there too?"

Danny fought the yawn and mumbled, "Yeah. Get yourself something to eat, bunny. We shouldn't be entirely too late. Give the girls a kiss for me."

"Sure. Be careful coming home, Danny."

Endearments were exchanged and he hung up and went back to work on the evidence from the stable again. He didn't need her to know what he was doing only to start the nightmares all over again. TJ had said she'd be fine but then TJ hadn't slept with her after it had happened and TJ didn't know about the nights for weeks she'd wake up crying and clinging to him from nightmares and him not being able to reassure her except to hold her and just try and rock her back to sleep.

Sigh.

This wasn't going to go well.

--

Danny sat in the attorney's outer office on the couch with RJ beside him, holding his hand. After only a few minutes, the secretary took them to his office and allowed them inside and they walked over to the desk. The man stood up and offered a hand to Danny.

"Matt Brewer," he said with a soft baritone and a kind smile.

Danny shook the hand. "Danny Messer…" and a hand on RJ's back. "This is my wife, Ryan."

Mat shook her hand as well and motioned for them to sit.

"First things first, Danny. Can I see the court papers?" he asked.

Danny offered over the papers and he almost went through the roof when RJ slipped her hand into his and he looked at her sideways, trying to force a little smile and knowing he failed miserably.

Matt looked over the documents and sighed. "Well, they think they have a case." And he looked up at the Messers. "But that's what they _think_."

"So they don't really?" RJ asked.

Matt shook his head. "I don't see how. Their daughter tried to kill you and succeeded in killing your unborn son. I don't see how they can be buffaloed into this. But then we're a sue-happy country."

RJ looked at Danny sideways and then back to Matt. "What if we sued them?"

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "After what I just said…."

"You said they don't have a case. But you also said that she caused us to lose our son. So why can't we sue them for her estate?"

"She might not have had one. She came here with nothing really. Went out the same way." Matt said. He liked RJ. She was a spitfire.

"Ryan, don't go there." Danny mumbled.

RJ glared at her husband. "If they can do this then I'm going to do it back to them. They want to be childish then I think it's only right to show them how childish they are."

Matt listened to them for a moment. And thought. "Well…it _has_ been done their way…so why not? You're the baby's surviving family and she was far enough along to where it was considered a person. You were what…6 months along?"

RJ felt Danny's hand tighten around hers but she kept her eyes focused on Matt. "Five." She answered.

"I'll have to check into it….but we'll see. For now? Just relax and don't worry about this. You're a friend of Mac's…we'll take care of you."

RJ nodded and stood up, urging Danny to his feet and shaking Matt's hand again. "Thanks a lot. You can reach either of us on our cell phones usually 24/5."

Matt nodded. "Fine then."

RJ noticed Danny's sudden demeanor change and she led him out and down to the SUV. "Are you all right?"

"Why'd you do that?" he said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Do what?" she said, blinking.

"Why'd you have to bring all that up? We coulda just let it go but nooo you had to want to 'get even'."

"Danny, Matt had a point. They don't have anything to fall on. _We do_. If they want to bring up old dirt then I say screw it. We should too."

Danny sighed and shut the door before she could go on and walked over to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the SUV and heading into traffic. RJ knew she should have kept her mouth shut but she couldn't help it. These people are stupid if they thought that Ryan Jennifer Messer was going to sit back and let them drag up a lot of shit and try and bury Danny in it just because their daughter--

She sighed and just stared out the window all the way home.


	9. Distractions

Danny was distracted and couldn't concentrate on work and a number of times at the scene of their recent assignment TJ had to remind him what to do or just get him to come back to reality.

Once back at the lab, she went to Mac and said, "Danny needs time off."

The older CSI looked up then at the sandy-haired detective in Trace as the latter stared at a piece of evidence, obviously not 'looking' for anything." What's wrong?"

TJ sighed and turned to look at her partner and shook her head. "This whole thing with the suit. It's driving him to distraction." And then she turned grey eyes back to him. "Maybe time with the kids and RJ would be better. At least till this is over."

Mac nodded just a bit. "Maybe." Then a sigh. "He never used all of his time off I gave him from the beginning."

TJ laughed. "Before RJ sent him back to work before she killed him."

Now it was MAc's turn to laugh. "I'll see what I can come up with for him." But then he looked at her. "What about you?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Well you were part of that too. I know this has to be bringing up nightmares for you too."

She waved a hand at him. "I'm fine. She got what she deserved. But for threatening them like that I only wish it was slower and more calculated." An evil wink. "No one screws with my family."

Mac had to laugh quietly and shook his head. "Get out of here. I'll get Danny the time he needs till the trial. You can partner up with Stella and Sheldon for now."

TJ ginned and headed out of the office and over to the Trace analysis lab and to Danny. "Hey pardner," she said, a gentle shoulder bump to his. "How goes it, handsome?"

Danny blinked a couple of times and grinned down at her but TJ could tell he was getting worse. "I'm all right, sexy."

"D, I talked to Mac about giving you some time. Maybe to spend with the girls….till this blows over." She said softly.

Danny didn't even argue. He knew he wasn't his best lately and he only nodded, pulling off the gloves and sliding out of the lab coat. "Yeah you're right. I haven't been worth a shit since this started." And he headed to their office.

TJ bit her lip for a moment then followed after him. "Danny…this is going to be hard enough. I just don't want you distracted where if something happens on a scene you're going to get hurt." Forcing a grin. "God knows I'd be stuck with RJ and the kids then…do you think I reeeally want _that_?"

Danny slumped in his chair and stared at the screensaver on his computer which had been changed from the cheerleader picture of RJ to the three women in his life that meant so much. A shake of his head and a soft, "No."

TJ had to smile. This was a completely different Daniel Messer than what she'd known 3 years ago. "Go on home. I'm sure RJ and the girls have gotten into enough trouble without you there."

Danny stood up and went to the locker room before he headed out and to the SUV and then a drive home. Up on the lift and when he got out of the car and headed into the house, the first thing that he heard was the shrill shriek of Charley and Boo together.

"DAAAADAAAA!!"

He had to smile. It was enough to melt his heart and he walked over to the playpen and picked up each in turn and hugs and kisses before he set them back down and went to hunt for his wife.

Finding her in the laundry room with her back to him, he walked in and slipped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair and nibbling on the back of her neck and a soft mumble, "Hey gorgeous…."

RJ jumped and froze for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Danny purred softly, a wicked grin on his lips.

But he didn't see the devious one on hers. "I _told_ you not to come around this late in the afternoon! What if my husband…" and she slowly turned in his arms, a look of shock on her face as she 'saw' who it was. "Danny! Sweetheart!! What're you doing home—I mean what's going on, love, are you feeling okay?" Cheesy grin.

He knew she was kidding around but that wouldn't stop the steady glare at her. "What about your husband?" he said.

Innocent blink. Well okay. So as innocent as she could get which….really wasn't convincing to anyone. "Heeee's the…most adorable, loving, caring, smartest, bestest husband in the world?"

Was worth a try.

Danny kissed her playfully and backed off, leaning against the dryer and folding his arms over his chest. "Nice save. But still only gets a B."

She snorted and went back to putting clothes in the washer. "What're you doing home so early?"

He stared at the floor and shrugged. "Apparently Mac and TJ decided that I shouldn't be at work. So he sent me home."

She looked up at him sideways. She knew exactly why. He was just as distracted at home as he must have been at work. "Well good then! You can go entertain your minions. They're driving me crazy chattering like squirrels."

He seemed to brighten, but then anything new the little monsters did always brought him up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. They're saying a lot more. Go on." Not like she didn't heart them when he walked in. The walls were soundproof only if doors were closed.

He left the laundry and headed into the other room, Taking both kids out of the "cage" as he referred to it, he laid them on the floor in front of him after he'd spread out the comforter. Not that the floors were cold….even though they were hardwood, the induction heating unit kept them rather warm….but because he didn't want them to get hurt on the wood. Once he was sitting with them, he picked up the remote on the TV and turned it on, settling on _Spongebob Squarepants_ and when he turned his attention back to the twins, he found Boo struggling to sit up.

Pushing up into a baby pushup and then turning and twisting around until she finally made it and a squeal as she reached out the "Gimme!" fingers for the remote….Danny just sat there with his mouth open.

"Boo?" he said quietly.

She looked up at him with a near toothless grin and a squeal again and still reached for the remote in his hands.

Danny had to wake himself up. He shook his head and reached over, laying her back down and a few minutes later, more struggling and a grumbled squawk this time, soon enough she was sitting up again.

Alone.

"RYAN!!" he shouted and caused both girls to jump.

She ran into the living room hearing his cry fearing something had happened and when she got out beside them, she saw that Charley was rolling onto her stomach, Boo was sitting up and Danny was having a hard time with keeping the remote away from drooly mouth.

"Ooooh they're finally sitting up!" she said with a smile. "Jeez I was wondering when they'd do that."

"Not at four months!! Not for another month!!" he said, scrambling to his feet and getting a loud howl from Boo when the object of her demands was taken that much farther away.

RJ kissed his cheek. "Danny…we've already established that they're going along faster. Probably because none of us are holding them back. And FYI? Don't judge your daughters by some book. They've already proven that it isn't right for everyone." And she headed back to the laundry but not without a warning, "Don't take your eyes off of them if they're out of the crib. They should start crawling soon enough. And as bad as Boo wants that TV remote….I'd keep a close eye on her first."

Danny sat down again a couple of feet away from the oldest and waved the remote at her. Boo glowered at the device and reached for it and when daddy didn't hand it over she shrieked and flailed her arms at him.

"C'mon, sweetheart….crawl to get it…" and he set the remote down a good three feet from her. "G'wan, Boo…go get it. You go there and I'll let you have it."

The baby looked at her sister who was now thoroughly entranced by the yellow sponge in the cartoon and then back at the remote. A sigh….then a look up at dad and she pouted. Not to cry. Just to pout. That was one thing about the twins that RJ and TJ both found interesting. It was as if the girls knew. They didn't have to cry to get Danny's attention. All they had to do was pout. He was putty in their little hands.

"Come on, Mackenzie….get it." He said and the phone rang. He reached over for the phone and clicked it on, saying, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" another time and he looked at the caller ID. "Private".

Then a click and dial tone.

RJ walked in and looked at him as she weaved her way around the obstacle course of husband, remote and baby and sat on the couch. "Who was that?"

Danny shot a look at her. "No one…just some…telemarketer." But he turned his attention back to Boo who still pouted and finally he had to grin and relinquished the rattle to her rather than the remote. But as he slid back up onto the couch to sit with RJ and watch the kids, his gaze shot to the phone every once in a while and he sighed. It wasn't 'random'.

But he also didn't believe in ghosts.


	10. Shared Loss & New Starts

_((A/N: OH GUYS! I am SO sorry! But medical problems came up and sadly real life interfered and I was completely taken away for FAR too long! Won't happen again. Unfortunately this'll be the last chapter for this little hoo-haw but there are plenty of others in the works so have no fear. It might take a little bit to decide which ones to put up first but it'll be soon. Thanks for all the great reviews again!! And all the support!))_

_-------------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------_

Danny left the hotel room and sighed softly.

He hadn't told his wife where he'd gone. What he was going to do. This was just something she wouldn't understand. The tension lately in the loft was….well….tight. There were plenty of nights lately where they went to bed without much more than a stifled 'good night' and far too many of those nights later, Danny had found himself sitting up in the living room staring out the windows at the city that he'd grown up in…learned in….protected….

Only to figure his life was now falling apart.

Standing in the hallway, he reached up and took off his glasses, pinching his eyes together and looked over his shoulder at the door once more before he headed to the elevator. Pushing the button to head down to the lobby, he waited till the tone sounded and the doors slid open easily.

"_Mr., Ms. Monroe…I'm really sorry for your loss. Truly."_

"_You're trained to say that." Lindsay's mother said flatly._

"_No, ma'am. Well, I mean yes we are. But this time it wasn't because of…protocol…or whatever." Blue eyes studied the emotionally worn faces of the parents as Danny sat on the chair. "I really mean it. I…knew Lindsay. Yes we used to go out. But things happened and you know as well as I do that sometimes things between two people don't work out." _

_Mr. Monroe sighed softly and looked at his wife. "He's right. We shouldn't have done this."_

"_No!" his wife nearly shouted at them both. "Our daughter deserves better!"_

"_What do you want me to do?" Danny said, nearly in tears. "It was over. It had been for a while before I even met Ryan." He'd gone to the hotel to try and talk sense to the parents since there didn't seem to be anything else to do and this whole thing was tearing him apart. It was bringing up demons and he knew that he couldn't just 'wait' for someone else like a judge to decide._

"_My baby wouldn't be like that. She even called me the night before. She told me you called her. __**You**__ invited her to come back!! You __**lured**__ her there!!" the old woman snapped before her husband placed a hand on her arm to still her. She threw off the gesture and turned her cutting gaze back to Danny. "We trusted you with her. We welcomed you into the family. And to do….this….to her. We will __**never**__…forgive you!"_

_Danny winced at the sharp words and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't think it was going to go well but he also didn't think she wouldn't see how it all went down for real. Even armed with the police reports he wouldn't have had a chance. Even if there had been video or if he'd done a re-enactment of the – wait. And he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keychain present Ryan had given him a month before the…..._

_The keychain with his son's DNA on it and a copy of the last sonogram._

_And he held it up to her._

_She took it with a blink as she wiped away the tears and then her eyes narrowed as she looked at the young CSI. "What's this?"_

"_My son." Danny said softly, desperately fighting the tears. "That night….when Lindsay came shooting in the apartment….she shot Ryan. In the interim she killed my son. So you think you've lost a lot that night? What do you think **I** did?"_

_That had been the last thing said until she handed the keychain back and stood, leaving the room. Mr. Monroe escorted Danny to the door and promised the young man that he'd take care of everything and to go home and just….take care of his daughters._

When Danny walked into the loft and heard the squealing fits between Charley and Boo, he smiled and locked the truck, heading inside. Tossing his keys on the small table by the door, he walked into the living room and over to the playpen, scooping up Charley who's shrieks echoed bringing RJ out from the laundry room.

"Oh hi, sweetheart!" she said, a bright little grin and a lean over the back of the couch where he'd planted himself after snagging his youngest, and a kiss to his temple. "How was your meeting?"

Danny sat Charley on his knees facing him, bouncing her gently, and smiled, feeling the emotional weight lifting and sniffling once before answering softly. "Went fair. Got the ideas resolved." A nod.

"Good." RJ said and straightened up, finishing folding the towel she'd carried out. "I'm gonna finish the laundry. Mind watching the monstrosities? They've been completely horrible this morning while you've been gone," she said, turning and heading back to the mudroom.

Danny nodded even if she didn't see it, holding on to Charley's little hands and continuing bouncing her amidst the squeals and giggles. He couldn't help but grin and feel his heart jumpstart a bit when she looked up at him with the largest crystal clear blue eyes. His…eyes.

"Yer not gonna grow up to be some jealous little ……." And he sighed as he stopped. "And definitely no guns. But we're gonna stop that….since I'm gonna definitely find that monastery on the hill in Naples or something." Holding her up like an 'airplane' and hovering her over his head before lying back on the couch and laying her on his chest.

"Da!" Charley squeaked and looked up at him again.

Danny ran a hand over her head and pulled her close, kissing her forehead before tucking one arm under his own head to watch her as she yawned and lay down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Oh yeah….nice safe monastery. Run by nuns. Not even monks allowed. Anywhere near." He slowly mumbled, just the sound of his voice and his heartbeat sending the baby off to dreamland.

_--------------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------_

_((Yeah so that was how it was going to be. At least for now. No one said raising twins was going to be easy, though, hm? Danny just might find that out as we go along. More on Life with the Messers I promise…..stay tuned, gang))_


End file.
